After Dark
by Unwillingly Me
Summary: Modern AU. Anna Summers didn't plan on being rescued. She didn't plan on falling for Hans Southern. But most of all, she didn't plan on talking to the girl that no one ever talked to.
1. Chapter 1

**First Frozen fanfic. Wish me luck. Don't own Frozen, and it's probably a good thing I don't. Several thousands of people would have died I the movie.**

* * *

"Let me go."

"Come on babe." Anna did not think that she would be cornered in alleyway by some pervert while she was walking home. She wasn't planning on it or even taking into consideration that it was possible. "You won't regret it." Uh, yeah, she seriously doubted that."

She really wished Kristoff was here. There was no way that he'd ever let this happen, let alone, allow Anna to take an a shortcut through a dark and suspicious alleyway. He would have beat the man up without a second thought.

Tears began to roll down her face when the realization hit her full-force like a bulldozer running over a child's head. He was going to rape her. She was alone and about to be raped.

The stranger's hand began to travel down to the waistband of her jeans. She cried even harder. She was alone. She was all alone here by herself. And this man was going to rape her.

"She told you to leave her alone." At first, Anna thought that somehow Kristoff had somehow figured out that something was wrong. But she then realized that the new voice was no where close to Kristoff's. "So leave her alone you bastard."

It was too dark to see, but she could tell that the new voice belonged to a female. There was sound of a fist making contact with a skull. Anna ready hoped that the owner of the new voice was the one that had thrown the punch.

"Are you okay?" the new voice asked her. Anna could smell alcohol on her mysterious hero's breath. "Can you walk home?"

"I-I'm not sure," Anna admitted, still crying.

"Understandable. How far away do you live?"

"Not far away. A few blocks." Without warning, the mysterious hero picked up Anna quickly and carried her bridal style, not really pausing at all.

The only good thing about that was the fact that Anna got to actually see her rescuer, thanks to the streetlights. Her face was hidden by a hood. But the hoodie she was wearing was a nice, rich royal blue.

"Here. Stop here." Her rescuer stopped just as told.

"Bye then."

"Wait! I'm Anna Summers! What's your name?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." And she walked off silently. Anna shrugged and let herself into the house. Her parents seemed worried so she told them all about her troublesome position and the mysterious girl that rescued her.

That did not help them sleep any better at night.

She had prepared herself for an extremely boring Monday at school, but that was all discouraged when she saw the new student, Hans Southern. He was super handsome, and he even introduced himself to her when he sat down. Was it bad that she was practically fangirling over him as much as she did when reading a super good book?

They talked and laughed all day, at least as much as their schedules allowed. Bit they did have lunch together, which was so exciting for Anna.

"So I told you about my brothers. Do you have any siblings?" Anna shook her head. "Well, to be honest, you're not really missing out on anything."

Out of the corner of her eye, Anna saw a flash of blue. Her mind instantly flashed back to the night before. What if that was the girl that saved her? She was actually a real familiar face. They were in a lot of classes together, Anna and that girl. Her name was Ellie or something like that.

"Hey, Hans, I'm really sorry, but I need to ask that girl over there something tea quick."

"Yeah, that's fine. Take as much time as you need." Anna quickly got up and made her way over to Ellie.

"Hey." Now that she was closer, she could actually see the girl's face. She had that look that said ´leave me alone or die'. Her earrings were the kind that stretched the wearer's earlobe. And her shirt was one of those shirts that had a band on it that Anna had never heard of. Her black jeans had holes in the knees. And her platinum blond hair was in a braid with her bangs carelessly left out. She had a royal blue hoodie slung over her shoulder like it was to hot to wear, even though it was mid-December.

In other words, she was one of those girls that looked like they could eat a bowl of nails and poison for breakfast and still remain completely healthy and unfazed.

"Yeah, what?" No, the voice wasn't the same. It wasn't as soft and kind as the voice of Ann's hero.

"Uh- you're um... Ellie, right?" The girl looked annoyed and like she wanted to punch Anna for disrupting her solitude.

"Elsa."

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. I just screwed up your name and we have a bunch of classes together. I-I'm Anna Summers."

"I know that."

"I was wondering if you, just maybe, had been somewhere around Winter Street last night. Just out of curiosity. You don't have to answer. Do you always carry that hoodie around? It's a really pretty shade of blue. Your eyes are beautiful too by the way."

"No, I wasn't around Winter Street last night" she snapped. "Now leave me the hell alone." Elsa got up and stalked out of the cafeteria to who knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Chapter 2. Two days, two chapters. An accomplishment. Don't own Frozen. Just a little sidenote, this is really just a filler chapter, but it's got some important stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Anna kept an eye on Elsa. She didn't talk to anyone at all. She was completely alone and really quiet during class. As a matter of fact, she seemed disinterested in each class, like she either knew it all or just didn't care enough to try. And it only just occurred to her that she had no clue what Elsa's last name was.

The only times that Elsa was pushed to the back of her head was when she was thinking about Hans and his dreamy eyes and how gorgeous he was. Or when she was talking to Hans. Or about Hans to Kristoff, who just thought the whole love thing was junk.

She had even begun to forget about what had happened in the alleyway and her mysterious hero. Though, she just felt like nothing wrong could happen when Hans was there.

"Anna!"

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" The English teacher didn't look too happy about having to repeat himself.

"You are working on this project with Miss Arendelle."

"Who's that?"

"Elsa Arendelle." Anna looked over at Elsa, who still didn't seem to care about anything the teacher was saying. Either that, or she wasn't listening. And to tell the truth, Anna wasn't sure which option she'd prefer.

She got up and walked over to Elsa, suddenly reminded of the first time she had tried to talk to the girl. Elsa had rudely told her to leave her alone. She didn't really want to have a repeat of that.

"Hey Elsa." Elsa merely nodded her head in acknowledgement. "So do you know what the project is supposed to be about?"

"We have to write a mystery." Mystery? That was perfect for her investigation, that she had completely forgotten about. This could help her figure out if the mysterious hero was Elsa. But she was pretty sure that it wasn't Elsa. Elsa Arendelle. That was a really nice name.

"Here's an idea. Let's write a story about a girl that was cornered in an alleyway by a random stranger who was about to rape her. But then, a mysterious hero saves the girl, and now the girl is trying to figure out who her rescuer is." Elsa just nodded again. And it looked like she was actually taking notes on what Anna just said. But then Anna realized that she was just drawing in her notebook. How inconsiderate of her.

It was actually a pretty good drawing. One person Anna could tell was Elsa herself, wielding a chainsaw. The other figures looked like other students, but it was difficult to figure out who was who. One sort of looked like Hans, another like Kristoff, and another resembled Anna in a disturbing way.

"Are you just going to stare at my notebook or write down your idea?"

"That's a really good drawing."

"Thanks, I guess."

"So that one's you, but what's happening in the picture?"

"I'm killing annoying zombies that had once been annoying people that go to this school."

"Oh. That one looks like me." She pointed to the zombie with braids.

"Because it is you." Anna frowned for a moment. Elsa thought she was annoying? Elsa wanted her dead? Elsa was killing her in the picture! There was no way that Elsa Arendelle was her rescuer. Elsa Arendelle was rude and cold-hearted.

"Aren't you cold?" Anna looked at the other girl's clothes. She was wearing black jean shorts that stopped at her knees and a light blue shirt that really showed off the muscles that Anna didn't know she had.

"No. The cold never bothers me."

"Really. Is winter your favorite season?"

"I guess."

"My favorite is summer. And it's not because of my last name."

"That's my brother's favorite too," Elsa said mindlessly, then a look of irritation crossed her face.

"You have a brother?" Elsa nodded, now not paying attention to anything Anna was saying. "What's his name?"

"Olaf."

"Olaf Arendelle. That's adorable!" Elsa shrugged, obviously not caring. She kept drawing her picture, adding in as much detail as possible, no matter how gruesome. "Does he look like you?"

"No." The bell rang, signalling that class was over.

"We should probably meet over the weekend to finish the story. Would you rather work at your house or mine?"

"Not mine."

"Do you want me to give you directions to my house?"

"I'll figure it out." Elsa left her there in the classroom, mouth hanging wide open. No one had ever been so cold towards her. No one had ever drawn a picture of her as a zombie, about to be killed. No one ever called her annoying. She wasn't annoying. She was a good person that enjoyed helping people.

"Hey there Feisty-pants. How's working with the Ice Queen?" Kristoff laughed. Elsa really was an Ice Queen. It was a fitting name for her.

"It sucks." They talked for a short amount of time. Though somehow everything Anna had said was connected to Hans. But Kristoff smiled all through it. Anna wondered if it bothered her friend that she'd been talking about Hans for the past week.

It was even worse now that she was stuck doing some stupid project with Elsa. They hadn't even discussed what time Elsa should come over. She walked home, counting her steps and staring at her feet. It was a good thing she didn't live far from the school. She suddenly heard wheels of the sidewalk.

She looked behind her just in time to move away from a blue and black blur, tripping and falling on her butt. She was about to yell at the person for almost hitting her while riding their skateboard.

"You okay?" Anna looked up and saw Elsa, one foot on an old skateboard, hands in her pockets.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for stopping to ask."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she skated away. What a weird girl, saying she thought Anna was annoying then actually making sure she was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, Chapter 3. Been meaning to upload this. Busy with percussion tryouts for marching band. Sorry it's been a week. I think. It's been a week, right? Anyways, I don't own Frozen or any of the characters.**

* * *

Elsa slammed her hand down onto her alarm clock. Seven in the morning just like every other day. And just like every other day, her brother ran in and begged her to take him to the park so he could swing on the swings. But unlike every other day, Elsa agreed.

"You're gonna have to get dressed first," she yawned. "And we have to eat breakfast. And you have to brush your teeth."

"But we do that every single day!"

"Do you want to go to the park Olaf?"

"Yes!"

"Well we've got to get dressed to go to the park. And we don't want people to run away from us because our breath smells bad. And no one like to play at the park when they're hungry." Olaf nodded and scurried out of her room excitedly. She really didn't care if he brushed his teeth, but it was a good way to prolong the time she had before having to go to the park.

She quickly braided her hair and got dressed. When she exited her room, she noticed that Olaf was eating a bowl of cereal. That walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth because she didn't want to have to deal with the taste of morning breath sitting in her mouth.

"Hurry up Elsa!"

There was no way that he was already done eating. And she hadn't even poured herself a cup of coffee. Oh well.

"You wanna take the bus or walk?"

"The bus!" Elsa held in a groan. Why has she even given him a choice between walking and public transportation? He loved being around other people. Of course he would choose to ride the bus. "Come on Elsa!"

No more going to the park after today. It was getting in the way of studying, not that anyone would expect Elsa to study. But she did study for each of her classes, except Art and English. Besides, there wasn't much to study for those two classes. Drawing and writing were the only things she could do without screwing up anything.

"Here dearie, you and your son can sit here." A look of annoyance crossed Elsa's face. Just because she was holding Olaf's hand to make ure he didn't get lost didn't mean that he was her kid. No. She was just making sure she didn't lose her little brother.

"He's not my son," she snapped at the middle-aged woman. "And we're fine with standing." It wasn't a lie. She didn't mind standing, and Olaf never sat still for more than a minute.

She ignored the woman's offended look and stared straight ahead, making sure not to let go of Olaf's hand. Today in general was going to be a long day. The whole week had been ridiculously long-lasting, and that new guys Hans hadn't help anything. She heard Summers going on and on and on about him in every single class that they shared. And that was all of Elsa's classes.

But for some reason Summer's had decided to notice her now when her life was probably at one of its more difficult times. And then she started trying to pry into Elsa's own private life. What didn't help that she'd go around calling Elsa the Ice Queen. It wasn't bad not to talk to other people, especially when she didn't have anything to say to them.

"Elsa. Come on. The bus stopped."

"Huh?" Olaf tugged on her arm. "Alright. I'm coming. Don't worry. We're going to school, right?"

She laughed when she saw the look of disgust on Olaf's face. The he seemed to realize that she was only joking. So while he was conversing with complete strangers and talking about cartoon characters, Elsa sat on a bench kind of off to the side so that he could focus on drawing in her sketchbook.

And she was doing a really good job at that until her pencil broke.

"Shit," she muttered as she reached into her pocket to grab another pencil. But she learned that she did not have another pencil with her. She never usually broke her pencils anyway. Why now, when there wasn't at least a pencil sharpener around? That really sucked. Draw a landscape, the Art teacher had said. Well, she tried that, and it didn't work out very well.

She then fixed her attention on Olaf, who was having fun making up his own little world while all the other kids that he had been playing with had switched from being normal kids to being kids playing some stupid games on either their parents' phones or their phones. A smile played on her lips as he climbed a tree. It reminded her of herself. While he was climbing the tree to slay a Dragon, she had climbed trees t escape her mother and father because they never thought to check to see if their daughter could climb a tree. Thank God, or else she wouldn't have been around to watch out for Olaf.

As soon as he had slewn the Dragon, Olaf ran over to Elsa.

"My Queen, the evil Dragon is dead. It is now safe for you to walk." Sometimes she forgot that he was only six. This was one of those times.

"Why thank you good sir, but seeing as we've been here for an hour and a half, I believe it's time that we return home."

"But-"

"Sorry Olaf. I've got a project to do, so I've got to go over to her house. Maybe you could go to one of your friends' houses?"

"But you're my best friend Elsa. I don't have any other friends." Elsa had a sinking feeling in her stomach. They may not have looked the same, but she and Olaf were practically the same in what they have to go through. But as didn't have anyone there to look out for her like she did for Olaf. But she wouldn't call him lucky. No. Neither of them were lucky. All they had was each other, and Olaf's snowman plush thing, who he had named Marshmallow.

"Well..."

"Couldn't I go with you Elsa?" Elsa's first thought was that with Olaf there, Summers would be distracted by a ridiculous amount that would seem unnatural. But she wouldn't mind, would she? When she thought about it, it would be quite rude to bring her little brother to the house of the annoying girl, but Summers seemed to love Olaf before even knowing he existed. "Please?"

"I suppose I could bring you...if..."

"If what?"

"If you promise to be on your best behavior."

"I promise!" Another smile crossed Elsa's face. He was soamazing, never being anything but happy.

"We better get going then because I'm not riding the bus again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Look Chapter 4. How great is this? Extremely, that's how great it is. And I know this is gonna sound kind of stupid, but just leave a review, whether it be negative or positive. I don't own Frozen (thankfully).**

* * *

The doorbell rang repeatedly. Was Elsa that rude? She hadn't even given Anna time to expect her to be over. Anna opened the door anyways, prepared to tell the Ice Queen off over her nonexistent manners. But instead of just seeing Elsa, she saw Elsa and an adorable little boy. It was him ringing the doorbell, not Elsa.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! My favorite time of the year is summer! I even wrote a song about summer! Summer is the best season ever! Elsa likes winter because the cold never bothers her, but summer's the best!" Anna smiled and then looked at Elsa.

"Sorry, I couldn't leave him home alone." Was she blushing? Was a the Ice Queen really blushing? Was that it even possible? Was this all just a dream? Was Anna losing her mind?

"That's fine," Anna tried to assure her. But her attention turned to Olaf. Elsa wasn't lying when she said that they looked nothing alike. While Elsa had platinum blond hair, Olaf's hair was blackish-brown. His eyes were green, while Elsa's were bright blue. Her seemed to have a smile plastered on his face while she seemed to only smile when he talked. "You wanna help us write our story?"

"Can I?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it. I guess it's up to Elsa." Anna almost laughed when Olaf turned to Elsa with a look that was impossible to say no to."

"Please Elsa?" A sigh escaped from the Ice Queen's lips. "Yay!"

He ran into the house excitedly. Elsa looked very confused as to what just happened, and Anna couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. But she stopped when Elsa scowled at her.

"That boy's gonna be the death of me. I swear."

"Swearing isn't very nice," Anna joked.

"Yet everyone seems to do it, especially that Southern guy." At first Anna thought she was talking about a guy from the south but then realized who she meant.

"Hans does not swear or curse or anything of the sort!"

"Do you not pay attention?"

"I pay more attention than you do!"

"I actually happen to be more in tune to detail than people believe me to be. Of course you wouldn't realize that because you're always busy staring at Southern. Why'd I have to be partners with you of all people I could have been stuck with?" That whole little rant pretty much beat up Anna's ego, and resulted in an Anna with hurt feelings.

"I- uh...would you like to come inside?" Elsa shrugged. "Oh come on, I'm not going to write the story out here in doorway. At least come inside."

"Fine. But don't you dare confuse this as a friendship because you're the last person I'd want to be friends with."

"I didn't think you had any friends," Anna muttered, hoping that Elsa wouldn't hear her.

"I don't have friends, nor do I need them." No wonder she was called the Ice Queen. She was downright calculating about everything. Don't need friends. Don't want friends. You're annoying and I want to kill you as a zombie. "Let's just get this done. My paren-"

She never finished that sentence. And for some reason, that disappointed Anna. Was she going to talk about her parents or her parents' parents? What was she going to say that she needed to cut off her own words? Was it a secret? Anna wanted to know. She wanted to know why Elsa Arendelle was so secretive and calculating. Was that a bad thing to want?

"Alright. Follow me. The house can be a bit confusing

We might have to look for your brother."

"Fine."

They made their way to the kitchen eventually since Anna typically got lost in her own house just as much as any guest if not more. And it was probably more. She got lost in her closet sometimes. That was how skilled Anna was.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No," Elsa seemed to growl.

"Yeah!" Olaf shouted at the same time. How did he even find his way into the kitchen so quickly? It was hard to get through the stupid house. Why did it have to be so hard? "Do you have apple juice?"

"Of course we have apple juice! What kind of person do you think I am? An apple juice hater?"

"Elsa doesn't like apple juice."

"What? Elsa Arendelle doesn't like apple juice?!" Anna cried in mock horror. "How is that possible?!"

"Well if you love it so much, why don't you write our story about it?"

"No! We've got to write about a girl who was saved by a mysterious hero and tries to figure out who it was! It'll be real exciting!"

"Have you figured out the ending?" Elsa slammed her hand down onto the table. "Do you have a plot figured out? How is the story going to end? Did you plan any of this?"

"I know!" Olaf interjected.

"Not now Olaf. Drink your stupid apple juice and be quiet. I'm trying to explain this concept to Summers. We can't just pull an idea out of nowhere then write nonsense to follow it up. It needs to have structure, depth. The characters need to be relatable. People need to be able to understand what's going on and why it's happening. You can just throw words onto a piece of paper and expect it to be great." She sounded so serious and passionate about the whole thing. It made Anna wonder what went through the other girl's head.

"Okay. Do you have any ideas?"

"No," Elsa admitted, sounding quite embarrassed by her answer. "But I think that if we actually try on this, we could get a good grade."

"So we're aiming for a B."

"Think a little higher."

"A minus?"

"More like the perfection of perfection." That was how Anna learned that Elsa Arendelle was completely insane.


	5. Chapter 5

**So. Two chapters in five hours. I don't think I've done that before. I don't own Frozen, never gonna own Frozen. Anyways, here's Chapter 5.**

* * *

"Miss Summers. Miss Arendelle. It is your turn to read your story out loud to the class. Please proceed to the front of the room." Elsa scowled. Was she really expected to walk up to the front of the room to read this ridiculously long, typed-out story. They did end up using Anna's idea, making sire to give the story depth.

When did she start calling the other girl Anna?

"Miss Arendelle. Get up and walk to the front of the room and read your story with Miss Summers. Though I doubt that it will be any different from the rest of your classmates' stories. Highschool students lack the creativity needed to write a good story." That remark was what made Elsa get up. How dare he compare Anna and her story to the shit written by the idiots in this school.

"Well it's a good thing we're going first today." She snatched the story out of Anna's hands. "Before we read this wonderful story, I'd like to say a few words. This is want hard work looks like. This is what listening to my little brother run around after drinking like twenty million glasses of apple juice and still trying to write a story looks like. This is what clean sweat looks like. This story in my hand is the product of actually trying for once in this class, and I'm pretty sure that applies to both of us. We wrote and wrote and revised and edited for hours on end.. This is what effort looks like. This is perfection, now that we have perfecfed perfection. And if we aren't given a two hundred percent on this assignment, I will know it's because you hate me."

She looked at the teacher then at the class, feeling quite pleased with herself. She handed the papers back to Anna who began reading. They alterneted after every page. And by the end, the whole class had applauded, whether because they liked the story or was glad that it was over, Elsa didn't care.

It was over, and it was by far the best story. If only Southern was in this class. She'd love to see his reaction, the bastard. Was it obvious that she couldn't stand him? Yeah, but she really couldn't stand anyone in this school. And the only reason she could put up with Summers now was because she had to deal with the hypehyper redhead for hours along with Olaf after he drank all of the apple juice in that giant house.

"Elsa!" Couldn't she just be left alone? Why the hell was Anna bothering her all the time now? It'd been a week, and to be honest, Elsa seriously thought Anna would have gotten bored of her by now. But no, Elsa was not allowed to be alone anymore. It must be against the law now. "Wait!"

"No. I told you not to confuse this as a friendship, yet here you are trying to be my friend. I told you I don't want friends. Just leave me alone."

"But-"

"Leave me alone. Please." And with that, Elsa stalked off, muttering. "Conceal. Don't feel. C-Conceal. D-Don't f-"

Without realizing what she was doing, Elsa ran to the restroom and puked into one of the toilets for who knows how long. And no one probably noticed her absence from chemistry, but she really didn't care about that either. Stress was going to be the death of her, would seem strange to anyone other than her and Olaf since she always seemed so relaxed.

The world must hate her. And that wasn't a surprise to her. To be fair, she hated the world just as much. Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel. Stupid Anna. Making her feel guilty. She definitely hated the world. Stupid world. Stupid Anna. Stupid parents. Hated them all. She hated them all. And who could blame her? No one because no one knew. It was that simple. No one knew because no one cared to learn.

No one cared. Not even Elsa.

"She's awake." She didn't remember being asleep. She didn't remember anything except puking. What else happened? Why couldn't she remember? God, her head hurt. Where was she? "You're in the hospital dear. Don't worry. We've called your parents."

Yeah, that's really smart. Calling the cause of her stress. She doubted either of her parents would actually show up here. They probably won't even tell Olaf where she is.

Oh my God, Elsa, you're alive. I was really nervous because...your family. They'd have to go on with life without you and I'm positive that would be really bad for your brother. I mean, you seem like the only friend he's got. And...are you going to be alright?"

Why was Summers here but not her parents? That must seem extremely weird to the doctors and stuff.

"How long?" Elsa managed to say.

"How long? Like as in how long have you been unconscious? Cause that's been about three hours. You were convulsing earlier." Did she just use the term convulsing in casual conversation? "It was rather frightening, for me and the doctors. What happened?"

Elsa just shrugged her shoulders and stared out the window. At least she got to miss out on chemistry. But this sucked. She was stuck in a hospital where people would be watching her every move, try to decipher her every thought. There wasn't much to know anyways. Just that she hated more things than seemed to be humanly possible.

She didn't like hospitals either. With their spotless floors and walls. Not to mention many people die in hospitals. Way too many for her to be comfortable sitting in one. Someone could have died on this bed she was in right now. Or worse, some mother who actually wanted to be a mother might have given birth to their stillborn child in this bed.

Just thinking of what could have happened in this bed made Elsa want to throw up again. There was something wrong with her. There just had to be something wrong with her. That was the only explanation.

"Elsa." Elsa ignored her. "I know that you don't want friends, but I'm always here for you."

A tear slid down Elsa's face. No one had ever said that to her before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is a bit late. I was expecting a non-busy first week of summer and was given nine hour marching band practices for the weekdays. So, Chapter 6 is now here.**

**I don't own Frozen because Anna probably would have actually died in the end, so it's probably a good thing.**

* * *

All Anna could think about was how glad she was that Elsa had woke up. When she was let out of the hospital, she was twice as hostile as before though. That really bothered Anna. She was so close to melting the Ice Queen's frozen heart. So close.

So what Elsa was a little bit insane? It didn't matter that much. Yeah, she's wore shorts in the middle of winter. And she skated home, during the winter, when there's snow on the ground. And she passed out in the school bathroom. But she was still pretty normal. Even if her main goal in life seemed to be unattainable. Just because no one's perfected perfection yet doesn't mean that it's impossible.

But it didn't make sense at all. Why was Elsa so...cold? Was there something that happened that she felt guilty for? Anna shook the thought away and put a,smile on her face.

"Hey Anna."

"Oh, uh, hi. Hi Hans. How are you?"

"Great. But I really wanted to ask you something important."

"If it's about chemistry, then you should go ask Kristoff. He's really good at chemistry."

"Actually I was wondering if you would like to um... go to movies tomorrow."

"Well, Kristoff could tell you the difference between any element or compound or anything at all. And- wait. Did you just ask me to go to the movies with you? Like a date?"

"Only if you want to. I know we've only known each other for two weeks and all, but yeah."

"Oh my gosh. Yes! This'll be so great! Yes! I can't believe it!" She only just realized that she had spoken out loud when she heard Hans trying to stifle his laughter. "I mean, yeah, a movie sounds date. I mean great. A movie sounds great."

They both smiled and looked into each other's eyes. For a second, Anna thought that they were going to kiss right there in the hallway because it happens that way all the time in movies. Oh. What movie were they going to see? We're they even going to actually pay attention to the movie? The Fault in Our Stars. She wanted to see that. It's a shame it wasn't at least in theaters yet. Maybe they could go see that Disney movie with the talking snowman.

"I'll pick you up at six. Got to get to class."

"Yeah. See ya." She was slightly disappointed that he hadn't kissed her. But perhaps kissing her before they had even been on a date would be too much. After all, tomorrow wasn't too far away. It was Thursday morning, which meant she'd be on her date tomorrow night. Ugh. That was almost forty eight hours away. It would take forever.

She had to tell Kristoff. Was Kristoff in her next class? Yeah, because she sat next to him. But he'd probably be late. He was always late. Who was she supposed to tell about her date with handsome Hans? She could try to tell Elsa, but she'd probably yell at her. That was a no. Do not tell Elsa.

Reason number one: Elsa Arendelle was being a stinker.

Reason number two: Elsa hated Hans.

Reason number three: Anna was pretty sure that Elsa hated her as well for some odd reason.

Reason number four: Elsa was nowhere in sight.

Pretty good reasons if Anna did say so herself.

"No reward for not being late?"

"Kristoff! You're early for once!" He smiled. "You'll never guess what just happened! Go ahead try and guess." She was certain that he'd never guess right.

"You got a date with Hans." She never understood how he could guess right all the time about everything. He was a real life genius if there ever was one alive. "Well?"

"Yeah, you're right. Isn't it great?!" She suddenly became worried when she noticed Kristoff, her best friend, staring over her shoulder wearing a look of confusion and horror at the same time. It was the same expression he had worn ten years ago when he found out that his dog Sven the First had been hit by a car. "What's wrong?"

She turned around slowly to see what he was looking at, but he grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"It's nothing. Just a trick of the light. Thought I saw a zombie. Zombies. Not the best thing to see at school."

"Elsa Arendelle wants everyone except herself and her brother to turn into zombies so she can kill us all...with chainsaws. She draws pictures of it in her notebook. I saw it." She tried to turn around again. Kristoff stopped her again. "What are you trying to keep me from seeing?"

God, she didn't really care right now. She wanted to see what had made Kristoff's protective big brother personality come out. It must have been something bad. And so Anna did the second best thing she could do. She pretended to give up then ducked away from Kristoff and turned around.

She really wished that she had actually given up. How had she never? What was going on? How long? This was so disorienting. Was Elsa? That couldn't be Elsa. People never bother Elsa. They always leave her alone. At least, Anna was pretty sure that they always left Elsa alone.

Besides, what can a person gain from beating up the Ice Queen?

"Stop right there Feisty-pants." Kristoff reached to grab her wrist and hold her back, knowing that she would step in. But she stepped away, too awed to do anything else.

Next thing she knew, three guys were on the ground writhing in pain, Elsa was staring at her like she had lost her mind, and somoehow blood had gotten on her hands.

"Damn." Elsa's voice was just barely over a whisper. It was gravelly and rough, as if she had eaten a bowl of nails and poison for breakfast. However, due to their project, Anna knew that Elsa did not eat nails and poison. "That was pretty fucking badass Summers."

"Oh...Well- Wait, what?"


	7. Chapter 7

**So, hi. How's life? I don't actually care that much, but feel free to answer if you feel like it. Here's Chapter Seven, as you've probably figured because seven comes after six.**

**We're all lucky I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

Elsa figured that she had to have broken the record for most trips to the hospital for non-diseased reasons in one week. Monday, now today. She was fine really. Nothing she wasn't used to…other than the annoying bright lights and constant bustling of the doctors, trying to make sure none of her bones were broken.

She wasn't worried. Nope. But she did wished that she had seen more of Anna beating the shit out of those assholes. She could have done it herself if they hadn't caught her off guard. That was the only reason they got the better of her. She wasn't expecting it. But if she had, they would have been on the ground, screaming and crying for mercy in less than three seconds.

"Hey Elsa." Anna was back again. This was the third time she had visited…today. "I'm really sorry that-"

"Leave me alone Anna."

"That's new," Anna replied, just as softly as her greeting. "You called me Anna instead of Summers."

"Well I just thought I'd be nice for once. But I'll stop, alright Summers?" Even though she tried, Elsa couldn't use the little energy she had to put venom in her voice. So she just sounded tired and weak. And like she had eaten the contents of a toolbox.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that." Anna sat down in the chair next to Elsa's bed. And as Elsa's thoughts travelled to what terrible things could have happened in that bed, Anna had began rummaging through her purse. "I hate pity, so just leave."

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes. I've got a surprise for you." Elsa closed her eyes, too tired to argue. "First, try to guess what it is."

"A gift card to Starbucks."

"How'd you know?" A smile found its way onto Elsa's face, and for once, she didn't force it off of her face. "You didn't peek did you?"

"No. I guessed."

"I'll try to be less obvious next time." _Next time_? How many times did Anna think that Elsa was going to be in the hospital this month? The only reason she was here was because someone had called the emergency hot line.

After all, one girl and three guys beaten to a bloody fucking pulp wasn't something you saw everyday at their school. Actually, when she thought about it, Elsa was pretty sure that was the first time four people had gotten beaten up in less than five minutes. And Anna looked pretty hot when she hit those guys 'til they were down for a while.

She wasn't tripping over anything. She wasn't stuttering as she cursed softly at them. Her eyes had an intensity Elsa never knew existed. It was like that was a whole new Anna Summers. One second and Anna Summers went from an immature little kid to a badass kick boxer or something like that.

"I feel like I should have-"

"Shut up. If you're gonna talk, leave. If you wanna stay, be quiet and look outside." It really was beautiful. And even though the main thing you could see out the window was another portion of the hospital, it was captivating. Snow was falling down lightly, and Elsa was trying her hardest to pay attention to each individual falling piece of frozen water.

Elsa loved snow. She always had because her parents hated it.

"Winter really is your favorite season, huh?"

"Only when it snows."

"So what about when it doesn't snow?"

"Then it's just like the rest. Snow is what makes the cold worth it for most people. The cold doesn't bother me. It just feels the same as it would if it was summer or spring. The snow reminds me that it isn't. That something, though everything's dead, will come up eventually and ruin the perfection that the snow is. It's art. I love snow."

"Well, when they let you out, you wanna build a snowman?"

"No."

"Why not? We could go to the park, and you could bring Olaf with you. And we'll build the best snowman ever. Then we could go to Starbucks and get hot chocolate. And Olaf could name the snowman."

"I can't."

"You don't know how?"

"I never said that."

"Then why-"

"Listen here Summers," Elsa snarled. "I don't want to build a snowman. I don't want to go in the snow. I'm not going to Starbucks, no matter how many twenty-five dollar gift cards you give me. I'm not going to build a snowman."

"You're gonna miss out on a lot of fun if you just ignore everything you think is childish. All you do is draw creepy pictures where you're killing people you don't like. And I don't care that you don't want friends Elsa. I'm your friend whether you like it or not. And you're just a cold-hearted bitch, you know that? I didn't have to jump in and save your ass." Elsa had never heard Anna curse in casual conversation. Did this count as casual conversation? "But I did, because that's what friends do. I didn't have to call the hospital on Monday when you were puking. I didn't have to call this morning. I didn't have to get suspended for two weeks. I don't have to visit you when your family doesn't. And maybe I won't from now on."

"I never asked you to do me any favors."

"They're not favors."

"Then what's the point in doing them?"

"To be nice, not that you'd know anything about that." Elsa knew how to be nice. She could be. She just never found reason to be nice. People were never nice to her. This was bullshit. Complete fucking bullshit.

"Get out." It came out as a whisper. And at first, Elsa thought that Anna hadn't heard her. But then she realized that the girl with pigtails was ignoring her. That brat. Why did Elsa even start being slightly nice to her, calling her by her first name? "Get out! GET OUT! _GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!_"

She needed to yell. She needed to hit something. She needed to throw something. And as Anna screamed at her, slamming the door after leaving, Elsa felt tears welling up in her eyes. She willed herself not to cry. She was not going to cry over Anna Summers. And that's when her sketchbook caught her eye. Anna had brought it in the first time she had visited today.

She flipped to the picture of herself killing zombies mercilessly. She managed to get to her feet, though her body protested with every step she took. There.

Anna had exited the hospital. Elsa opened the window and threw the sketchbook as close to the other girl as possible.

"Keep the fucking book! I don't want it anymore! You understand that Summers?! Why don't you just keep looking at the fucked up pictures I draw?! You might notice I'd been working on one you've seen a couple times before! Fuck you! I fucking hate you!"

"I hate you more!" was Anna's reply. Elsa slammed the window shut, effectively shattering the glass. Whoever designed the stupid windows was a fucking idiot. Someone could easily jump out if they were feeling suicidal. Hospitals were supposed to save people, not give them the chance fall to their deaths.

All Elsa saw was red as she collapsed onto the bed, screaming curses, hoping that Summers had for some reason stood still where she was outside, just so she could hear the words spewing from Elsa's mouth.

The last thing Elsa remembered before the world going black was a doctor pushing a needle into her arm.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Frozen. There I've said it like eight times now. **

**Without further ado, Chapter Eight.**

* * *

Anna flopped onto her bed and resisted the urge to scream. Tomorrow she had a date with Hans, who didn't care that Anna had gotten suspended and insisted that the principal was being stupid. He said Anna had done a great service to the community. But she was going on a date with him, which was what she wanted.

But stupid Elsa Arendelle had to go and ruin it all by being a real stinker. She was so…_mean_! And that was really an understatement.

"Anna, darling, are you okay?"

"Yeah mom." Anna didn't even look to see if her mother had let herself into the cluttered bedroom. "Just got in an argument."

"You in an argument? That's hard to believe."

"Well believe it because Elsa Arendelle is nothing more than an Ice Queen."

"Arendelle. I've heard that name before."

"You have?"

"I can't remember where, but I've heard it before." Anna sat up, willing her mother to remember where she had heard the name Arendelle. It didn't work. "I'll tell you when I remember."

The number one thing Anna loved about her parents was that though they were serious, they were also understanding like parents should be. Yeah, they were mad about her getting suspended for beating up three guys, but when she explained that the three guys were beating up a single blonde without reason, her parents seemed to not be as mad and let her keep her date with Hans.

"Anna."

"Hm?"

"Didn't you take this to the hospital?" Mrs. Summers motioned to the sketchbook Elsa had thrown at her. Dang it, Anna had almost forgotten about it.

"She threw it at my when I left, screaming that she didn't want it anymore. I don't know why. I was just trying to be nice. She probably even threw away the gift card I gave her. I don't understand her at all. One second she seems normal, the next she's on the verge of breaking something. I mean, I probably shouldn't have said some of the stuff I said, but I was mad." Anna went on for a while and was pretty sure that her mother was ignoring her. After all, Mrs. Summers was looking through Elsa's creepy sketchbook. And what really threw Anna off was that when she looked at her mother, she found that her mother was smiling. "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm going to let you handle this problem." And with that Mrs. Summers closed the sketchbook and handed it to Anna. Then she left the room.

That was no help at all. Let her handle the problem. She couldn't fix Elsa. She had done enough. She had helped write a story for their English class. She read the story in English class with Elsa. She had called 911 when she found Elsa in the girl's restroom puking. She beat up three guys who were beating Elsa up (even though she could not remember even throwing one punch). She got suspended, and for what? For Elsa to treat her like shit? That wasn't supposed to happen.

Why did she even start talking to Elsa in the first place?! She never talked to Elsa before, so why now? She tried her hardest to remember but failed.

So she opened the sketchbook and squeaked like a mouse when she saw the first picture. It was a decapitated head, drawn in pencil and shaded like a professional had drawn it. The next was of a person, hanging from their neck, still just in pencil. All of them were like that. Gruesome and drawn in pencil. Finally, she came to the one she was familiar with. Elsa was in the center, wielding her chainsaw. And colored just like always with the zombies done in pencil only. But that wasn't what caught her eye.

In place of Anna's zombie features in the picture, there was now a normal girl with two pigtails in braids, holding what looked like a katana. She was colored in with such bright colors it was hard to believe that Elsa had drawn it. But it took a while for Anna to understand that the girl holding the katana was her. Elsa had replaced the Zombie Anna with a normal, human Anna.

She flipped to the next page. This picture had a more cartoon-ish look about it. It wasn't finished, but Anna could tell what it was. It was her kitchen. It was taking place in Anna's house. In the center of Anna and Olaf, their cups of apple juice held up high. It looked so innocent and out of place in the sketchbook. Elsa had drawn something so adorable.

Elsa had changed her zombie killing picture and drawn a picture of Anna and Olaf. Elsa Arendelle was crazy and certainly messed up, but she was normal. And Anna felt compelled to go back to the hospital and apologize. She put her jacket on and slipped on her shoes.

She needed to apologize. It was like her life depended on it. That's how it felt. It was almost like how in movies, one person find some evidence that the other person who they had just yelled at wasn't such a bad person. No, it wasn't like that. It wasn't pretty much that situation in reality. She had grabbed her purse, the sketchbook, and her scarf. Almost to the door, and she tripped.

"Ow." She rubbed her ankle for a little bit then decided she needed to get there before visiting hours were over. As she got up, she was preparing herself for all the harsh things Elsa might say. She was ready. And she was going to apologize so well that Elsa would have to forgive her. She was ready for this. She might get a headache. She might have some hospital equipment thrown at her, but she was ready for it. "Elsa Arendelle, here I come."

She had her hand on the doorknob when her phone rang. A call from Hans. She definitely needed to take this. And all her thoughts of apologizing to Elsa were banished from her head when she heard Hans' voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey look, Chapter Nine. And I swear I don't think anyone's stupid, but I'm going to say that italicized bit is a flashback, so that's all I've got to say up here. Well, other than the disclaimer part. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Elsa stared out her broken window. Her parents hadn't come by, not that she expected them to. And no doubt Olaf was scared out of his mind. The poor kid was alone at home with their parents. That's a horrible way to be stuck at home.

Everything was numb, her body, her mind. She couldn't actually think, only remember. And how she hated remembering. The snow had stopped falling. No one had come in to fix the window, though she was sure she was staring out the broken window. Snow. Window. Jump. She could jump out the window into the snow. If that was really the window. Maybe it was an illusion caused by her deadened mind. It would make sense that she wouldn't be able to tell real from fake.

Olaf. Had to get home for Olaf's sake. Elsa was not insane. But Elsa was not normal. Elsa was Elsa. Always just Elsa.

Her vision was growing black, and she kept thinking about the snow. It was so beautiful. And perfect. It was perfect. Only to be destroyed. Just like everything else. Family. Life. Was there any good left in the world? No. So Elsa gave up. There was nothing left anyway. Just an empty shell with an Olaf. Olaf. He deserved so much better. A sister like Anna, who could revert to a childish state and actually play with him, not a sister that was making him grow up faster.

He deserved parents that knew he was alive. He deserved a home that wasn't filthy. He was so good. He was like a holy apparition that only Elsa could recognize. He was a saint in the body of a child. His innocence was like a frail flower. Without Elsa there, it would be crushed. And Olaf's spirit would wither up and die. He would be just like Elsa. Alone and dead. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. She was vaguely aware of being pushed down when she closed her eyes.

* * *

_"__Mama! Papa! Look at my snowman!" Elsa had been so proud of it. So what if its head was misshapen? It was still beautiful to her. Her mother told her the only thing missing was a nose. So they walked to the market to buy some carrots. Her father had stayed home._

_She was so happy. She had a mama, a papa, and she was six years old. They had just moved to the town. Her grandfather had built an office building here, so her papa had them move so he could set an example for everyone working at Arendelle Corp. Elsa liked it. There was snow. In Corona there wasn't much snow. In fact, it hadn't snowed ever in Corona. _

_They were at the market for about half an hour, deciding that they should get the snowman a scarf and gloves so he wouldn't get cold. And then they got hot chocolate at Starbucks. When they got home, Elsa ran to her snowman, whom she had named Olaf, and put his scarf and gloves on. Her mother helped her put the nose it. _

_ "__Ah, it's great!" _

_ "__That's right. It's beautiful, just like you Snowflake." Elsa had giggled at the new nickname. They had a nice house, a big yard, and a really fancy car. "I'm gonna go make dinner. Why don't you make an igloo?"_

_ "__A'right. It'll be the best igloo ever." But she got bored and decided to ask her father if he wanted to have a snowball fight. She had to sneak past her mother in the kitchen because she wasn't supposed to track snow into the house or the carpet might get ruined. "Papa, do you-"_

_She stopped cold at the sight of her father kissing another woman. Neither of them noticed her, and if they did, they never acknowledged her presence there. They just kept at their make-out session, which seemed stupid and disgusting to Elsa at the same time. This wasn't supposed to happen. Her papa was supposed to love her mama. _

_She backed up into the wall behind her in the hallway. Their family picture fell from over her head, hitting her, then crashing to the ground. She had heard her mother running to see what had happened. But she was confused and angry. Her father still hadn't looked away from the woman. Or removed his face from hers. _

_And her mother had been furious. She threw the stranger out of the house. Arguments happened often after that. Her father kept seeing other women. Her mother never left for reasons she never revealed. _

* * *

_"__What do you mean you're pregnant?!"_

_ "__Exactly that. Now move."_

_ "__No! I want to know who the hell the kid's father is! Is it Dad, or someone else?!"_

_ "__Elsa, are you really stupid enough to think that this child is your father's?" No, Elsa wasn't stupid. She just was hoping. God, her grandfather died. Her father lost the company because he was taking all the money and wasting it. Her mother went to bars. They hit her enough already. That kid. The poor kid that would be thrown into all this._

_ "__Well, are you gonna have the kid?"_

_ "__I can't very well get an abortion. We don't have enough money. You cost so fucking much." _

_ "__I cost too much?!" A smack across the face shut her up. She didn't want to have to deal with hiding the bruises. As her mother staggered out of the filthy living room, Elsa ran to the bathroom and looked at her face. Her mother's nails hadn't caught her this time. But she still had a black eye from the beating last week when she told her father to fuck off. Maybe she should have worded it differently. After all, most ten year olds weren't telling their fathers to fuck off._

_ "__Poor kid. Got to get 'em away from here." Something she never was able to do._

* * *

"Elsa!" Something heavy was dropped onto her. "Why're you in the hospital again?"

"'Cos some people thought it'd be funny to beat me up." Doctors had been baffled why she was so bruised already. The reason was that those were old bruises. "But it's okay. I s'posed to leave soon. Today I hope."

"I hope you're out by tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

"'Coz being in the hospital on your birthday would suck." Birthday? Was her birthday tomorrow? She never kept track of it. "I'm gonna give you the best present ever. Just wait Elsa. You'll love it."

"I bet it will. Where's Mama and Papa?" Olaf pointed to the door. That probably meant that they were seeing if this stay would cost anything. "Ah, well, I can't wait to see this best present ever. I bet you're right. So, I'm turning seventy tomorrow, right?"

"No," he laughed. "You're turning seventeen."

"Seventeen? Are you sure? I think it's seventy."

"Seventeen." He had a grin stretched across his face. "You're sixteen right now. Tomorrow you'll be seventeen. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen!"

"Well, if you say so. What is today?"

"Friday."

"Only Friday?"

"Yeah, Friday, December 15. It's Friday." He gave her the whole date. "Mama was gonna drop me off at kindergarten but had to stop here. I'm glad she did Elsa. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, and you know what? We'll go to the park tomorrow. How's that? We could have a snowball fight or something."

"Yay!" He bounced on Elsa's lap. She winced in pain and hoped he hadn't realized. "You sure, you're gonna be okay Els?"

"Positive, and after we go to the park tomorrow, we get hot chocolate. And then we'll go to the animal shelter and look at all the dogs and cats."

"And when we get home, we can watch a movie in your room?"

"Yeah, we'll watch a movie when we get home. After all, tomorrow's Saturday. Mama and Papa will be busy." With what, she made sure not to say. "What do you wanna watch?"

"The real-people Peter Pan." Elsa smiled. Peter Pan was lucky, never having to grow up. It was a shame that Olaf wasn't Peter Pan.


End file.
